Cher moimême
by pancakes anonymes
Summary: CORRIGÉE ET COMPLÉTÉE - Quand Drago est en mal de cœur, il est capable de tout, Même d'écrire dans un journal le moindre de ses maux, PS : le journal répond - By Pancake Number Two - HP/DM - OneShot
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Pancake Number Two

**Disclamers :** Comment tout bon HP/DM, rien ne m'appartient (snif !)... En même temps ceci est une fanfic'... Bref, tout est à J.K. Rowling... (sauf l'histoire que je me permets de revendiquer même si elle n'est peut-être pas originale...)

**Genre :** Romance parce qu'on parle d'une histoire de cœur et puis humour parce que j'espère qu'il vous fera un peu sourire par moment.

**NDA :** Bah écoutez, voilà un petit one shot que la nuit m'a apporté... Enfin je me dois d'ajouter que c'est particulier parce que Drago écrit dans un journal donc voilà vous verrez bien... J'espère qu'il vous plaira... ^.^ **PS : Ceci est une version revisité donc améliorée par rapport à la première (qui avait été écrite à la va-vite, je l'avoue), j'ai tenu compte des remarques faites. Donc normalement, ça devrait être plus cohérent, notamment au personnage de Drago Malefoy :)**

**Titre :** _Cher moi-même..._ (ou en anglais parce que c'est classe : _Dear myself..._)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cher moi-même…<strong>_

Jeudi 16 juin :

Bon, très bien… Il va falloir que nous nous mettions d'accord toi et moi… Arrêtes de me regarder avec ces yeux-là ! Et ne fait pas l'innocent, c'est bien toi qui me regardes comme ça depuis au moins deux mois ! Alors je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez… Comprends bien que ce n'est de ma faute, ce n'est pas moi qui ai besoin de toi, sommes-nous d'accord ?

Je crois que je viens de pousser un énième soupir de dépit… Si seulement Père ne s'était pas mis cette stupide idée en tête ! Que lui a-t-il pris de soudainement m'envoyer un journal ?! Figures-toi le journal (Comment les gens appellent leur journal ? « Le journal » c'est d'un banal ! Très bien, je t'appellerai « moi-même »… Cela sonne définitivement mieux.)…

Figures-toi que Père s'inquiète pour moi ! Il m'a trouvé mauvaise mine lorsque je leur ai rendu visite (A Lui et Mère) durant les vacances. Il trouvait que j'étais pâle… Si, si ! Je te le jure, il l'a même écrit dans la lettre qui t'était jointe… Me trouver pâle ! Mais quelle idée, ma peau est d'albâtre par nature ! Puis pourquoi s'inquiéter pour moi ? Je vais parfaitement bien…

Bon, je l'avoue, je ne vais pas si bien. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour inquiéter Père ! Enfin ! Je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de mes problèmes tout seul ! Et puis ce n'est pas si grave… Ce n'est qu'une toute petite histoire de rien du tout.

Oh ! Et puis au diable ce baratin ! Le cacher aux autres n'est pas mon plus gros problème mais j'ai bien vite compris que je n'arriverais pas à me mentir à moi-même plus longtemps… Et comment suis-je sensé l'écrire par Salazar tout puissant ? Rien que d'y penser mes ancêtres doivent se tourner dans leur tombe…

Bon, je vais être franc avec moi-même :

Moi, Drago Malefoy, j'ai un problème de cœur… Oui, un problème d'amour, de sexe, de romance, d'histoire à l'eau de rose, de sentiments, de désirs, de passion… Appelles cela comme tu l'entends !

Ceci étant dit, je pense que je peux aller m'enterrer parmi mes ancêtres afin d'éviter de souiller encore plus le nom de Malefoy avec ce qui suit…

Très bien, ne nous arrêtons pas en si bon chemin, je suppose. J'ai un problème de cœur et par-dessus le marché je désire un homme ! Un homme, ha ! Un con oui ! (Merlin me pardonne ce vocabulaire si indigne à mon rang.) Un de ces naïfs et héroïques Gryffondors de surcroît… Une calamité sur pattes, un balafré ! Voulez-vous que je continue ? Car par-dessus le marché, il est niais et aveugle (Au sens propre comme au sens figuré du terme) !

Je dois bien avouer que toute cette histoire me déprime au plus haut point… Cela me rend malade rien que d'y penser, et sûrement plus pâle que d'ordinaire (Père a quand même raison sur ce point…).

Tu dois te demander comment un étalon comme moi a fini par en pincer pour un mec de son rang… Ainsi moi-même, nous serons deux à nous le demander.

A vrai dire, je ne sais même plus quand j'ai commencé à changer… L'année dernière ? Ou était-ce il y a deux ans, en cinquième année ? Qui sait, peut-être suis-je comme ça depuis le premier jour où je les ai vus, lui et ses yeux verts ? Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus. Mais le fait est que je m'en suis aperçu trop brutalement à mon goût.

C'était justement lorsque je retournais chez mes parents, dans le train je me suis mis à penser à lui (Allez savoir pourquoi !) et jamais du séjour son image ne m'a quitté… Lorsque je ne faisais rien, je revoyais son visage, ses yeux, ses lèvres… Je l'imaginais, j'imaginais son corps, ses formes, ses muscles sous sa peau… Il hantait mes nuits et même mes rêves les plus fous. (Salazar tout puissant ne me dites pas que je viens d'écrire ça ! …) Le pire est quand même survenu à mon retour lorsque je l'ai revu, je me suis aperçu que je mourrais d'impatience à l'idée que cet instant arrive enfin et qu'il m'avait terriblement manqué.

Maintenant, dès que je le revois, mon cœur cogne dans ma poitrine comme s'il voulait en sortir… A chaque fois que je l'aperçois, je suis absorbé par ses yeux au point de ne plus vouloir m'en détacher. Et quand il nous arrive encore de nous battre comme des chiffonniers (… Je me fais parfois honte !), je suis dangereusement tenté de l'embrasser…

Il m'est même arrivé (Une seule et unique fois !) de me surprendre à me demander quel goût pouvait avoir sa peau…

Je crois que je suis condamné… Doublement qui plus est ! J'en pince carrément pour un homme et je viens d'écrire mes moindres pensées pour lui dans un journal…

Par Merlin… Drago Malefoy, tu es tombé bien bas.

Oh ! Je viens d'avoir une merveilleuse idée. Moi-même, je vais te fermer avec un sortilège, je vais te ranger dans le plus profond de mes tiroirs parmi la poussière et les araignées, aller me coucher, t'oublier… Et si, par le plus grand des malheurs, tout ceci n'est pas un cauchemar et que demain je me souviens de toi, je te brûlerai.

…

Oui, l'idée me plaît bien !

.o0°0o.

_Cher moi-même,_

_L'idée ne me plaît pas à moi… Et puis de toutes les manières, je vois bien que tu as besoin de moi… Tu ne vas pouvoir m'oublier ! _

_Ni moi. Ni lui._

.o0°0o.

Vendredi 1er juillet :

Aujourd'hui seulement je me suis décidé à te rouvrir… Et aujourd'hui seulement je viens de lire ce que tu m'avais répondu…

Tu étais bel et bien magique.

Tu sais que j'ai quand même essayé. Je t'ai jeté dans le feu… Pourtant tu n'as pas brûlé, tu es resté là, de ton vert brillant parmi les flammes de rouge et d'or… Alors c'est moi qui me suis brûlé pour te reprendre puis je t'ai plongé dans le lac.

Père a apparemment bien fait le travail en t'ensorcelant. Parce que lorsque je suis rentré, les mains rougies et humides, tu étais là sur mon bureau. Ni brûlé, ni mouillé. L'encre n'avait pas coulé, les pages n'avaient pas noirci. Tu étais là, fidèle à moi-même.

Alors je t'ai rangé dans le noir et la poussière… J'ai attendu, essayé te t'oublier. Mais ni toi, ni lui n'avez quitté mon esprit. Tu me hantais presque autant qu'il le faisait.

Je crois que je suis perdu… (Oh que les Malefoy doivent se tourner dans leurs tombes ces temps-ci !) S'il te plaît, laisses-moi te poser une question : maintenant, que dois-je faire ?

.o0°0o.

_Cher moi-même,_

_Laisses-moi te poser une question en retour : Qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fait de Drago Malefoy ?!_

.o0°0o.

Samedi 2 juillet :

Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis encore le seul et unique héritier de ma grande lignée : Drago Malefoy.

.o0°0o.

_Cher moi-même,_

_Je suis bien heureux que tu te reconnaisses… Parce que moi pas. _

_C'est vrai quoi ! Où est passé le jeune homme arrogant et égocentrique que tu es ?! Certes tu désires un homme, ce qui te perturbe visiblement… Et certes cet homme semble être à l'opposé de tes attentes, ce que te perturbe encore plus…_

_Mais merde ! Ce n'est pas une raison pour se laisser abattre ! D'ordinaire, tu ne te serais pas posé de questions, tu l'aurais séduit et tu aurais tout fait pour le mettre dans ton lit, voilà ce que tu aurais fait !_

.o0°0o.

Dimanche 3 juillet :

Tu as parfaitement raison. C'est, en effet, ce que ce que j'aurais fait… Mais il se trouve, que cette fois est différente de toutes les autres.

Je l'aime par Merlin ! Voilà ! J'aime Harry Potter !

L'année est finie, ma scolarité à Poudlard est finie… Tout est fini. Mais je l'aime et je ne vais plus jamais le revoir…

.o0°0o.

_Cher moi-même, _

_Puisque tu sembles n'avoir plus rien à perdre, pourquoi ne pas aller le lui dire ? Lui dire que tu l'aimes, tout simplement…_

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est ici que se terminait à l'origine ma fic, mais en la retravaillant et en relisant les quelques rares commentaires laissés la première fois, je n'ai pu résister à l'envie d'écrire une petite suite... Des intéressés ? :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Pancake Number Two

**Disclamers :** Comment tout bon HP/DM, rien ne m'appartient (snif !)... En même temps ceci est une fanfic'... Bref, tout est à J.K. Rowling... (sauf l'histoire que je me permets de revendiquer même si elle n'est peut-être pas originale...)

**Genre :** Romance parce qu'on parle d'une histoire de cœur et puis humour parce que j'espère qu'il vous fera un peu sourire par moment.

_****NDA : ****_Halo ! Dans quelques commentaires, on m'avait demandé (plus ou moins implicitement) une suite au One Shot. Et voilà, c'est chose faite ^.^ J'espère que ça vous plaira... Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cher moi-même…<br>**_

**Chapitre 2 :**

Mercredi 6 juillet :

Aujourd'hui mercredi 6 juillet, dernier jour de cours de ma scolarité à Poudlard, est enfin fini. Salazar m'est témoin, j'ai bien cru que le temps n'allait plus jamais s'écouler ! J'ai également expérimenté la signification d'« être mal à l'aise » pour la première fois de ma vie. Un Malefoy n'a jamais honte, je le sais depuis ma plus tendre enfance, mais il se trouve que j'aurais eu une pelle avec moi pour creuser ma propre tombe, cela aurait été du même effet. Heureusement, je n'aurai pas à sortir de ma chambre de la fin de semaine avant de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez moi.

Par Merlin, c'était sûrement la déclaration la plus pitoyable de toute l'Histoire de l'humanité… Bon, n'exagérons peut-être pas, c'était seulement la plus ridicule de l'histoire des Malefoy (Ce qui est déjà un exploit en soi).

Avant que tu ne poses la question, oui, c'est pour cela que j'ai honte. Mais au moins je pourrais fantasmer sur le petit cul de Harry Potter pendant mon séjour forcé dans ma chambre.

… Ne me dites pas que je viens de l'écrire ! Si… Bon, je retire, oubliez ce que vous venez de lire parce qu'évidement l'encre ne s'efface pas sur moi-même. Ohoh, drôle de phrase que cette dernière ! Je devrais dire que c'est plutôt le sang que je n'arrive pas à effacer de moi-même pour l'instant.

Ah, je ne vous ai pas encore expliqué pour le sang, n'est-ce pas ? Il se trouve que lors de la déclaration la plus pitoyable de l'humanité, ma Malefoyenne-figure en a pris pour son grade autant physique que mental. Je m'explique : Harry Potter, dans son infini compassion pour ma situation des plus déstabilisantes, m'a amicalement remis les idées en place d'un charmant crochet du droit. Et maintenant mon nez ne cesse de saigner depuis l'impact entre ma superbe face et ses phalanges (Au nombre exact de quatre, je peux en effet encore les compter sur le coin bleuté de ma joue).

J'ai ainsi eu un dernier aperçu de son dos alors qu'il partait fulminant, sans un seul mot. Et, foutu pour foutu, j'avoue que mon regard s'est attardé sur sa nuque dégagée (dont la peau était lisse et d'un ton délicieusement caramélisé par les heures d'entraînement de Quidditch au soleil) et sa chute de reins (une paire de fesses fermes parfaitement dessinée sous son pantalon noir d'uniforme). Exquis souvenir…

Oups ! On va éviter d'ajouter de la bave au sang déjà à moitié séché sur moi-même…

Je ne vous ferais pas l'affront de narrer ce loupé phénoménal copyrighted Malefoy, je pense que je me le ressasserais suffisamment tout seul dans ma tête ces prochains jours, inutile d'y ajouter vos railleries.

.o0°0o.

_Cher moi-même,_

_Il n'est certainement pas dans mon intérêt de me rire de toi. Et pour cette simple raison, je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé._

_Sans compter que je ne peux pas t'aider si tu refuses de me parler, en l'occurrence de m'écrire. La seule chose que je peux te conseiller à l'instant, c'est d'au contraire sortir de ta chambre. Premièrement, tu as besoin de te changer les idées. Deuxièmement, la rumeur se répandra comme le feu sur un fétu de paille si tu ne marches par droit et fier comme le Malefoy que tu es. Ne penses-tu pas ?_

.o0°0o.

Jeudi 7 juillet :

Un Malefoy n'a jamais tort… Mais je dois t'avouer moi-même que tu avais raison à propos de sortir. Attendez un minute, moi-même tu es une part de moi, donc je n'avais pas totalement tort ! L'honneur est sauf !

Je disais donc : il m'est arrivé quelque chose d'incroyable aujourd'hui. Lorsque j'ai croisé Harry au détour d'un couloir, il a baissé les yeux ! Moi-même, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compter, il a baissé les yeux ! Jamais, et j'écris bien « jamais », de toute notre scolarité, jamais il n'a détourné le regard face à moi. Pas une seule fois. Il m'a toujours considéré d'égal à égal, sans la moindre honte pour son rang social, il m'a tenu tête à chaque fois.

J'ignore encore si ce changement d'attitude est dû à la confusion face à ce qu'il s'est passé hier, mais une chose est sûre : nous sommes les deux seules personnes sur cette Terre à savoir ce que j'ai pu lui dire. Etre seul à partager un secret avec celui que l'on aime, juste nous deux dans notre petit monde que personne d'autre ne connait… La sensation est grisante, je dois l'avouer.

Comment puis-je affirmer ainsi qu'il n'en a parlé à personne ? Simple. Alors que Harry filait en ne regardant strictement que le bout de ses chaussures, Weasley sur ses talons, Granger s'est tournée vers moi et m'a dit : « J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé entre Harry et toi pour qu'il refuse de nous parler, mais si jamais tu lui as fait du mal, tu auras à faire à moi Malefoy ! » (Ou quelque chose de ce goût-là). Pour moi, ceci est la preuve indubitable de leur ignorance sur le sujet.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas ce qui occupe mes pensées à l'instant… Moi-même, je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais été capable d'aimer sincèrement quelqu'un jusqu'à ce jour et, il se pourrait qu'hypothétiquement, en pur théorie entendons-nous, je ne sache pas comment interpréter la réaction de Harry décrite précédemment…

.o0°0o.

_Cher moi-même,_

_Avouer ses lacunes n'est certes pas la preuve d'une faiblesse, Malefoy ou pas._

_Ceci étant dit, je serais incapable de te dire ce que pensais le jeune Potter à l'instant où il a évité ton regard. Cela pourrait signifier tellement de chose : de la honte, de la déception, de la rancune, de l'incompréhension… Tout comme une opportunité. Seul lui peut nous le dire._

_Laisses-lui du temps._

.o0°0o.

Vendredi 8 juillet :

Mais du temps nous n'en avons guère plus !

Et oui, je suis désespéré ! Un Malefoy garde espoir en n'importe quelles circonstances, mais il arrive qu'une situation ne nous laisse pas d'autres choix. Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée. En revanche, j'ai affronté les regards en biais et méfiants de centaines d'élèves aujourd'hui. Selon Pansy et Blaise, il semblerait que quelques informations auraient filtrées… Je serais apparemment à l'origine de la dépression du Survivant ! D'où la méfiance des autres.

J'ignore ce qu'il a raconté à ses amis, mais ces derniers ne sont pas du genre à garder un secret !

Plus que désespéré, je suis maintenant en colère. Je me sens humilié, comme si l'on avait traîné le nom de Malefoy dans la boue (Bien que je le fasse déjà suffisamment tout seul, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de l'aide d'un tiers pour souiller le nom de mes ancêtres !).

.o0°0o.

_Cher moi-même,_

_Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Peut-être qu'il t'en veut réellement, mais qu'il a trop honte qu'un homme soit tombé amoureux de lui pour le dire à ses amis._

.o0°0o.

Samedi 9 juillet :

Merci du soutien (En tout ironie bien sûr), mais moi-même, notre collaboration s'arrête aujourd'hui. Quel soulagement ! Et pas la peine de me regarder avec ces yeux-là, il est hors de question que je l'écrive ! Bon, après relecture des pages précédentes plus rien ne peut être pire…

Je vais être honnête avec moi-même pour la dernière fois :

- Regarder Harry Potter n'abime pas l'œil (bien qu'il ne soit pas encore à la hauteur d'un physique Malefoyen).

- Pendant qu'on est sur le sujet des yeux, le vert des pupilles de Harry Potter resplendit mille fois plus que celui de l'étendard des Serpentards.

- Un Harry Potter en colère est la chose la plus sexy que j'ai jamais vu.

- Un Harry Potter qui joue les timides est absolument adorable.

- Un Harry Potter disant « Je t'aime. » est terriblement excitant.

- Les lèvres de Harry Potter sont chaudes est sucrées. Lorsqu'il m'a embrassé, tout ce que j'ai senti, c'était une espèce de mélange de tendresse sauvage. Drôle d'expression, même venant de moi… La seule manière dont je peux expliquer cela c'est : comme le mélange du mur froid auquel il m'avait plaqué et à la chaleur de son corps pressé contre le mien.

.o0°0o.

_Cher moi-même,_

_Je me sens coupable. Face à ta soudaine honnêteté, je ne peux que me sentir coupable. Il faut que je te l'avoue tant que ton père ne l'a pas encore ouvert, mais__… __Il existe un double de ce journal qui se remplit à l'identique dans son bureau.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Voilà la conclusion à toute cette charmante petite histoire qui vient de prendre du grade dans les rating grâce à cette dernière phrase de notre cher petit Drago ^.^ J'espère que ça vous aura plu, parce qu'un fois de plus, cette fin m'est tombé dessus comme la foudre sur le pèquenaud qui joue avec un paratonnerre un soir d'orage...<p>

Merci encore d'avoir lu (pour ceux qui l'ont fait), et à la prochaine, j'espère !

P n°2


End file.
